Spendid Season
by persian85033
Summary: Social Season on Venus
1. Chapter 1

"How is it you are ready before I am!"

Minako looked up from her vanity.

"It appears I have less choices to make."Kunzite answered.

He wore his dress uniform. The light glinted off the brass buttons, and the hilt of his dress sword.

"You spent half the time simply choosing what to wear, and then changing your mind again. I don't exactly have too many options, do I?"

The social season was here. They had not been happy to have to have left the Palace of Ceres, but duty demanded that they be at Magellan to begin the season. Although she would have preferred to stay with their daughter, the season had always been one of Minako's favorite time of year.


	2. Chapter 2

The first ball of the season was for the debutantes, girls who were being presented to court for the first time. Minako sat on her throne, under her canopy of estate, along while Artemis read out the names, each of the girls stepped forward when their name was called.

Each of the girls held the train of her dress in her arm before stepping up. All the debutantes wore red dresses. Many wore jewelry belonging to their families, and the embroidery on their dresses was different. Their headdresses had veils, instead of the bow that older, married women on their tiaras. All of them also wore a girdle like Minako's own. The one Minako wore was Aphrodite's own, passed down through generations.

After being presented to Minako, she would reach into a small box on a pedestal next to her, and hand the girl a dance card. After receiving the card, she walked backwards, without turning her back on Minako.

After all the girls had been presented to Minako, she and Kunzite led the way to the huge ball room. After opening the first dance, each of the debutantes danced a waltz with Kunzite, starting with the highest ranking debutante. As Minako's consort, all the debutantes had the privilege of dancing their first dance at court with him.

The ballroom at Magellan was one of the hugest in the galaxy, second only to that of the Moon Palace, and the balls given by the royal Venusian family famous. Everyone in the galaxy loved or wanted to attend at least one ball at the Court of Love, as the Venusian court was known.

At one end of the ballroom, opposite of the great double doors, was the throne where Minako sat, with Kunzite on a smaller throne on her right.

* * *

After dancing with all the debutantes, Kunzite danced with Minako again. Although he would always grant any lady a dance if she asked him, he himself didn't ask any of them for one.

"What do you think of the ladies on your dance card?"asked Minako as they danced.

"I haven't looked at it yet."he said.

At all the Venusian balls, the guests were handed dance cards, the women receiving them from Minako, the gentlemen from Kunzite. Everyone was expected to dance at least once with each of the person whose name was on the card.

"And aren't you?"she asked.

"After this dance."

Just as the debutantes delighted in dancing with the consort, the gentlemen who were also presented at court, as well as many others delighted dancing with the princess. It wouldn't be seen well for her to be seen dancing only with Kunzite. The other ladies would also wish for him to dance with him. When not dancing with Minako, Kunzite preferred not to dance.

"But you dance so well."she told him. "I know so few who dance well, with their sword.

"Just because I don't enjoy it doesn't mean I have to be clumsy."

"You don't! I'm offended! No gentleman has ever told me he doesn't enjoy dancing when he dances with me! I should retire right away!"

They both knew that wouldn't be possible. As the opening ball for the season, they were expected to stay for the entire ball.

"I won't inconvenience you asking for another dance, my Lord!"she said, taking her fan from her girdle, and fanning herself, as he handed her a goblet of wine. "You might enjoy dancing with someone else instead."

"I assure you I would enjoy it even _less_."he shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Minako and Kunzite took their seats in the royal box.

"I suppose you must have seen many plays and operas at Ceres."said the Duke of Sappas.

"Plenty."answered Kunzite. "I think we saw about three a week. Ballets, as well. The duchess is a very accomplished actress and dancer."

Which they had. Ceres loved to act, and one of the things that they did often at her court was hold plays and ballets.

"Oh, dear."exclaimed Lady Sappas. "Our daughter is no actress. We hope that you will be pleased with the service our daughter gives Her Grace."

"I'm very sure she will."said Kunzite.

"But you must be thrilled to be back here for the season."said the Duchess of Sappas.

"Yes, very. Not too thrilled to have left Ceres, though."

"We hope to view the other senshi and shittenou, will attend part of the Venusian social season, however."said Minako, as a page gave her her opera glasses. "Fortunately, it's not one of those years where they all coincide at the same time."

"No one was able to attend the opening ball, and obviously, did not view it. _That_ would only be silly."added Kunzite.

"Imagine! Viewing? At a ball!"giggled Minako.

"And trying to dance, only as a hologram."nodded Lady Sappas. "Every one of them will be anxious to attend at least part of the season at the Court of Love."

"To come to the theater?"asked Kunzite. "I have to admit that I usually enjoy the theater on Jupiter more."

"Oh, stop!"

Minako pretended to scold him with her fan.

"Makoto had better never hear you say that! We might probably never hear the end of it!"

"You're right, I mustn't say it. Because then I will never hear the end of it either."


	4. Chapter 4

The Ladies and Knights of the Order of Aphrodite gathered in the Aphrodite Hall, for the investiture ceremony. The six candidates for investiture stood in front of the dais. Minako sat on her throne, wearing her crown, Aphrodite's girdle, and her coronation ring. She wore the golden sash and the star, or rather, heart of the Order of Aphrodite. The Ladies and Knights were dressed in their habits and insignia.

One by one the admonitions were read by Artemis, as chancellor, and Kunzite, as prelate. The candidates swore their oaths to Minako. After their oaths, Minako would put the golden spurs on the new Knight, and the girdles on the new Ladies of the Order.

Then, led by Minako, the Ladies and Knights, with the new Ladies and Knights, walked out of the Hall, and into the thru the Military Gallery of Magellan. The portraits of all the senshis of Venus hung in a different, special wing of the palace, which was only entered by the princess, her family, and a select few.

"This has got to be my favorite hall in the entire the castle."said Kunzite.

"I'm not sure if it has ever really been mine."

"Of course not. Yours is the White Drawing Room in the north wing."

"I have added a portrait to the Field Marshall's Hall."said Minako.

Everyone was called to attention, towards a frame which was still covered, and she unveiled it. Kunzite recognized a portrait she had asked him to stand for.

"I thought that was supposed to be for the Academy."he said, after the applause.

"Good thinking! I should commission one for that as well! This one is actually intended for the Field Marshal's Hall. We could have a different one commissioned for that, though."

"Sitting for portraits isn't exactly something I enjoy spending my time. You're not commissioning more. It makes one seem vain."

He was almost regretting he had given her ideas. He was, however, pleased that his portrait would hang among such officers, Minako could tell in both galleries.

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"she asked. "Aphrodite commissioned many, and I certainly like to have my portrait painted. I see it as something done more for posterity, than of vanity."

"And you are trying to compete with your ancestress. Your portraits will soon fill an entire wing of the palace."

"Hmm, the Minako Hall. That's not such a bad idea."she joked.

"It isn't."he agreed. "That would be the most handsome gallery in the entire solar system."

"You better not say that on Pluto. If ever Aphrodite crosses the Space Time Door, you would feel your wrath."

"I would only be stating the truth."

* * *

They then walked into the Armorial Hall, which led from the Gallery to the banqueting room, where every year, a banquet was held for the Ladies and Knights of the Order of Aphrodite. There, Minako traded her crown for a handsome crescent tiara, fashionable among the ladies at court.

"How am I supposed to eat with such a weight on my head?"she had demanded. "I can barely move my head."

"I think I will arrange a viewing session of these rooms for Shinju."he said, referring to their daughter the Duchess of Ceres.

"Learning everyone in the Military Gallery?! Do you think that could be done with a hologram? The learning, I mean. That she can view the gallery, obviously, she can."

* * *

In the schoolroom, at the Palace of Ceres, the news was received with mixed enthusiasm.

"Launcekrona says we are viewing the Military Gallery at Magellan!"exclaimed Ceres.

Malwina groaned.

"Doesn't Your Grace view your parents often?"she asked.

"But I get to view this time, as well. I never get to see Mama and Papa during the season."Ceres told them. "You know viewing isn't the same as seeing, and they're busy with all the events for the season. Today was the investiture ceremony for the new Ladies and Knights of the Order of Aphrodite. When I am princess, you two will be the first I invest in the Order. I wonder when I will get to see an investiture ceremony."

"I thought Your Grace already was a Lady of the Order."said Fayruza.

"She is. She was invested since birth, though."Malwina explained to her. "So she would not remember her own ceremony."

"I am also a Lady of the Order of Dove. I haven't been invested in the Order of Selene, though. Only the Empress of the Moon can perform the ceremony for that Order. And I won't be until I am a senshi. When I am Sailor Ceres."

* * *

"I wish to be a court lady, not a scholar."Malwina said gestured to Ceres, as she combed out her hair.

She quickly picked up the combs to clean them when she was done. She knew Ceres would be upset if she saw the combs. She had long hair and lots of it, but would be very upset to see how much ended up on the comb when it was brushed or combed out.

"She is only stating the truth."Ceres explained to Fayruza noticing the surprised look on her face.

It never ceased to amaze her how Venusians were so frank in saying what they not. It was pointless to hide what one thought around them, even about themselves or each other.

Fayruza had noticed that while she did not pay much attention to her studies, Malwina worked especially hard on her embroidery, kept as much up to date on fashions and hairstyles, and attending Ceres. She was actually the best at any needlework in the whole court, and was the only one who sewed or stitched any designs on the duchess's dresses. Many of the cushions and tapestries that decorated a large part of many of the rooms were her own work. She may not like her studies much, but Malwina was clearly ambitious and wished to climb.

"Papa is a scholar and a soldier."Ceres told her. "I will be a soldier, too. A guardian, like Mama. You will view the gallery with with, as well."she turned to Fayruza asked curiously. "Will you be a courtesan? I hope not. I hope you stay here instead. We have no courtesans at our court."

Illegitimate children like her were non-existent on Venus, and they treated her as such an oddity, a curiosity. Many Venusians had affairs before their marriages. It was rare that any reached their marriage bed as virgins. What was 'odd' about her was that she was born _before_ Kunzite was married. Ceres, especially, was fascinated by her, as they were both Kunzite's daughter.

"My mother was not exactly a courtesan, Your Grace."she explained. "That was not her career. Shortly after my-Lord Kunzite was betrothed, he instructed her current husband to marry and look after her. Any myself. His Lordship gave her a handsome dowry. And she also has children by her husband."

"You mean you have brothers like me? Who are your brothers, but not mine. Just like you are Papa's daughter, but not Mama's?"

"Something like that. But Lord Kunzite will also instruct someone to marry me, or he might wish me to continue serving Your Grace."

* * *

 _I've grown very fond of writing for Ceres. So while Kunzite and Minako are at Magellan, I also decided to add what's going on at her court as well._


	5. Chapter 5

"That dress completely went out of fashion ages ago, Ami. Tsk, tsk. A little more, and everyone will think it is precisely the same one you wore the last time you were here."

Minako was giving a small reception for the other princesses. The Venusians set a high store on fashion. It was very rare to wear the same dress twice. At least during the social season. People would even have the embroidery cut and redone just for the dress to be a little different., or even borrow someone else's dress, for one to not be seen in the same dress twice.

"I could say the same about your hat."Makoto told Minako.

Makoto wore more roses on her hat. All the Jovians who came with her did, although none as many as her.

"It's just too plain."she continued.

"We came all this way to discuss hats?"Rei smiled. "Then we might have a competition to see who wears the most creative one."she suggested.

On Mars it was tradition to wear feathers on their hats, especially crow feather, and in Rei's case, as Princess of Mars, the most elegant ones had phoenix feathers.

"Oh, Ami would definitely lose."said Makoto.

"What makes you so sure?"Ami demanded.

"Like Minako said, if your dress is so outdated, your hats must be doubly so."

"I said the _dress_ , not the hat."Minako corrected. "And your hat looks perfectly fine to me."she told Ami.

Ami wore a blue broad brimmed hat, with a ribbon and blue flowers, and several small aigrettes on either side, depicting Mercury's winged helmet.

"I knew I should have read Gody's Lady's Book twice before coming here! I guess I should start paying more attention to the fashion section in it."she said, as she stirred her tea.

Gody's Lady's Book was one of the magazines Minako and the others read faithfully. Although Minako paid most attention to the fashion section, as she did with any other magazine. And, of course, apart from the Book, she also read other fashion magazines, especially during the season.

"According to it, hats a little bigger this year."Rei mentioned. "And roses and other flowers are going out of style."she said, especially to Makoto. "It seems feathers are making a come back."

"Crows and phoenix's?"asked Ami.

"I think peacocks are more elegant."said Makoto.

"There's much more variety in feathers, anyway."

"I don't think so."Minako interjected. "But I think it would be fun to hold such a competition between all the ladies at court."

* * *

Minako and the other princesses weren't the only ones with fashion on their minds. At the Palace of Ceres, the Duchess of Ceres also sat reading it, along with the noble girls who made up her circle. One of the girls, Malwina, practically taking notes on it.

"It looks like dresses are going to have more flounces this year than last year."Ceres said. "I like flounces."

"Soon everyone will."Malwina smiled.

"Add more to my dresses. Do you suppose I should not wear the flowers in my hair, though?"she asked, as she looked at the hairstyles in the magazine.

"The flowers look perfectly fine. Besides, soon you will be setting the fashion, Your Grace."Malwina smiled. "At least at your own court."

The girls at the Cerean court already favored Ceres's own preferred hairstyle, wearing a bun and braids. Ceres wore a ribbon in her hair, given that Minako favored ribbons so much, and Magellan was one of the fashion capitals in the galaxy.

"What's more fashionable,"one of the girls spoke. "is hats."

"The princess wears ribbons and fascinators, not hats."Malwina replied.

Much of what Ceres wore was from Malwina's own inspiration.

"I will design Your Grace the most elegant hats, and trim your dresses with the most extraordinary flounces."

* * *

 _This was inspired by Princess Beatrice's extraordinary hat she wore at her cousin's wedding. It_ almost _got just as much attention than the bride's dress. Plus, I've always had a fascination with headgear and hair styles, from tiaras and kokoshniks, to veils and peinetta in a mantilla._


	6. Chapter 6

The four planetary princesses walked among the gardens for the Flower Show arranged by the Venusian Horticultural Society. This year the Flower Show would be benefitting the Romiou Hospital.

"I think the Society has outdone themselves this year."said Minako.

"It must be because they knew you were going to be invited."Rei told Makoto.

"Did they?"

"The season Jupiter did end earlier. So, people must have known, or at least have expected."Ami explained to her.

"These look out of place here."Makoto said, as she took a close look at the cacti.

"For their flowers."Minako explained.

"Is that where the saying that even a rose has its thorns?"asked Rei.

"I'm not sure, but it represents love and lust."

"Remind me to give you some acorns I brought for Shinju."said Makoto. "From some of my largest oak trees."

"She'll love that!"

As Duchess of Ceres, one of Ceres's emblems was the acorn.

"And how is her tree?"Makoto asked.

At birth, each Duchess of Ceres had a quince tree planted in the gardens at the Palace of Ceres. She always sent Makoto some of the quinces each year.

"The quinces were exceptional this year! They made an excellent jam!"said Makoto.

"Shinju's tree is probably better kept than your own."said Ami.

"Do you think so little of the gardeners here?"asked Minako.

"I don't understand why it's here and not on Jupiter."said Rei. "You'd think that was where they would have such traditions."

"Oaks take too long to grow and reach a good height."Makoto explained. "Some my great grandmother planted would barely be reaching a good height today. I will love to view Shinju."

"I am sure she will love to view you, as well."

"You don't suppose _we_ are allowed to bid on the flower arrangements?"asked Rei.

There were many basket and vases with fruit and flower arrangements, for which people would bid for. Most prominent among them were the fragrant quinces, apples and pears.

Minako didn't bid, as she was going to be giving the awards. As Makoto was here, she would be one of the judges, as well.

"Some of these designs could actually compete with some of the ones we have at Jupiter."Makoto said.

"Interesting that they decided to have gift baskets this year."said Ami. "As far as I know, it is only the design."

The others nodded in agreement.

"It's a good idea to raise money."said Rei. "I was thinking, we should tell fortunes, and give a prize for the best divination."

"How would you know? You'd have to wait."Makoto pointed out.

"Last year."Rei explained. "The ones that were given last year. Unfortunately, it's too late now."

The Martian Season would be starting soon.

"The credit here would go to the Baroness of Rigatona."said Minako, gesturing to a lady walking towards them.

"Your Royal Highnesses."said the lady, curtsying to them in turn. "It is such a pleasure that you could come. It is an honor to have Your Royal Highness of Jupiter to be one of the judges."

"Who would be more knowledgeable on plants and flowers?"Ami pointed out.

"And some of the fruit here will certainly make good desserts! During the season, we usually have baking contests on Jupiter, as well. The key would be to pick the fruit at exactly the right ripeness."

Minako, Ami, and Rei had also attended some of the contests when they had a chance to attend the Jovian Season.

"Your Highness can have as many as you like."said the Baronness.

"Thank you, but I prefer that these go to those who need it."

* * *

Ceres enjoyed her lessons in Terran, as well as those in riding, dancing and diplomacy.

Her lessons in arithmetic and economics were another thing, and Malwina would sometimes come up with the most interesting ideas to get out of them. It was precisely during one of these, when one of the pages came in.

"I think we may be in luck today, Grace."Malwina whispered, as he spoke to their arithmetic tutor.

The tutor walked towards them.

"Your Grace is to view the princess and his lordship."

She viewed her parents as often as they had time, being rather busy during the season. It wasn't the same as seeing them when they were here, but it was the next best thing.

"Ah!"sighed Malwina, closing her book. "I think today's lesson is canceled."

" _You_ have extra work to do."the tutor told Malwina. "Your marks are terrible."

* * *

It was only through hologram, which never substituted for seeing. Just like in her other rooms, she had her viewing room filled with bowls of quinces. It was almost as if she were in the same room, and breathing in her mother's scent.

"We're not really seeing, only seeing the images, so it doesn't _matter_."sighed irritably, as Launcekrona straightened her hair ribbon. "I wish we _were_ seeing! I hate viewing."

"You know you can't see her highness and his lordship. They are too busy during the season, and you must continue your lessons."

"I'm count the days."

Launcekrona nodded, and led her to the viewing room.

In the viewing room, she curtsied. They usually did not stand on ceremony, and she would have hugged them. The viewing seemed so cold. Since, she couldn't hug them, so when viewing, they might as well use proper ceremony.

"You may rise."Minako told her. "And sit."

Ceres sat on the only chair in the room. Launcekrona stood just a ways from her.

"Your tutors say you are doing well in all your studies. A little wanting in a few subjects, however."

"Your temper as well."Kunzite told her. "You must learn to hide your temper."

She had to admit she did admire that in her parents. How did they both manage to hide their emotions so well? Like all Venusians, she was affectionate and emotional, and didn't bother to hide it. Just like they didn't stand on ceremony when they were together, both Minako and Kunzite became serious when it came to state business.

It was clear to her, who knew them so well to tell their gestures. To someone else, they would seem almost expressionless. One could tell Minako would be irritated when she tapped her fan with her right hand. If she stroked it in small strokes, that would mean she was impatient. Kunzite would frown or maybe make a tight fist.

"Everyone knows."she said.

"Never the easiest lesson to learn, but it's important when dealing with people from other planets. My lady mother had to almost threaten me to ask the empress to withhold my receiving the Order of Selene if I didn't."

Goodness! Ceres's horror was plainly on her face.

"Which apparently is exactly what you need."Kunzite told her. "It would be easy to decipher from your expression."

"But we are not here to lecture, but assign more lessons. This time, we will be your tutors."Minako told her.

"That means you are coming to Ceres soon?"she asked.

"No, unfortunately. Rather, you will be viewing the Field Marhsall's Hall, the Military Gallery, and the Armorial Hall."Minako told her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, is Your Grace expected to lead _armies_? In _battle_?"asked Malwina, after Ceres told her and Fayruza.

Ceres frowned in thought.

"My father is a shittenou."Ceres answered. "My mother is a senshi. Both of my parents are soldiers."

"Yes, but I mean, armies, as in wars…"

"Non-planetary wars. A military war, civil wars."

"Yes. Only men fight those types of wars. Women prefer peace to wars. That's why only women can possess sailor crystals! Senshi are to bring and keep peace. That's why only women can reign. Men are too weak in so many different ways."

"Some women have, though."she said proudly. "I could, too. Maron of Kinsei did. You sound so Martian, so Vestian."

She picked up one of her dolls. She might be out of the nursery, but she still loved her dolls. Many of them represented figures in history. Since she was so fond of them, her history tutor would use them to teach history.

"Maybe we can take Maron to view, too. She is also one of Mama and Papa's favorite senshi.

"But who was Maron of whatever. I've never heard of her."asked Fayruza.

"Kinsei is one of both of my parents most admired Princesses and Senshi of Venus. A great warrior. Very early in the days of the Empire of the Moon. She was a great granddaughter of Aphrodite. There was a civil war here, you know. And Maron led the royal army herself. She didn't just lead the armies, too. She designed the fuku costumes today's senshi wear. Her mother died when she was still young. One of her uncles wanted the throne for _his_ daughter. It was his faction against hers. There was a prophecy that Venus would be destroyed by an evil man, and would be restored by a soldier. Just like _you_ , everyone thought it would be a man. They took it to mean they would have to find a strong husband for her, but that was against the law. Aphrodite herself had forbidden it. You see, she needed no husband. She raised and led the armies to fight against her uncle and cousin herself."

"And what happened to the uncle and the cousin?"asked Fayruza.

"The uncle actually went mad. The cousin was kept under close surveillance, as part of Maron's own household. She held an honorable position. You see, Maron did not want her put away, like Selene II's forty nine sisters in the Crystal Tower. She wanted it to be known where she was, and did not want another mystery like that one."

Fayruza nodded. She knew about the Princesses in the Tower.

"It only re-enforces the fact that princesses should have only one daughter, and the crown can only pass through the female line. Once that is gone, _then_ it goes to the closest female relative. We can take the doll to view the portrait!"

"We will be viewing, too?"asked Malwina.

"Yes!"

Malwina looked excited.

"To view Magellan! How _grand_!"

"Launcekrona said we have to wait, though. Mama and Papa are supposed to be at a ribbon cutting ceremony."

 _A little parody to Jeanne of Arc, with the name and prophecy and the fact that a woman led armies. She's one of my favorite figures in history._

 _One of my favorite manga is Phantom Thief Jeanne. So, who Ceres is referring to, Maron, which is Phantom Thief Jeanne's name, and Kinsei, which is a name for Venus. Maron of Kinsei, Jeanne of Arc. They don't have a section here for that manga here, otherwise, I'd write for her, too. Especially with Phantom Thief Sinbad. I've never watched the anime, because I've never found it._

 _Ceres isn't the only royal with a penchant for dolls and dollhouses, either. Queen Victoria also collected dolls. A total of 132. Queen Mary, also had a dollhouse complete with miniature jewels, paintings, even the books. You could actually pull them out and open them. Read them, possibly, if you had a magnifying glass._


	8. Chapter 8

Minako was handed the ribbon cutting scissors. She cut the ribbon, and everyone applauded. Before being converted into its current state, it had been a palace belonging to a third cousin of hers. It was now the Kin'iro School of Fashion. Venus was one of the fashion capitals of the galaxy, after only the Moon.

In the giant foyer was a portrait of Minako in court dress. Her coronation and wedding dresses in display cases on either side of it.

"You know, I never really noticed those dresses."said Kunzite.

"Of course not. You weren't at my coronation when I was crowned, so you didn't see my coronation dress. Unless you were part of the crowd. As for my wedding dress, I can't believe you don't remember that dress!"

"It just doesn't really look the same without you to grace it. I'm sure the same is true for the coronation dress."

They went through to the gallery to the different displays. There were different galleries with different fashions from different planets and different time periods.

"This is more of a museum than a school. I wouldn't mind studying here."said Makoto.

"They will also be designing costumes for plays and theater performances. Them and the Historical Academy, and Art Society! It will make for the best performances in the galaxy!"said Minako.

One of the biggest exhibits were the girdles. A painting of Aphrodite's own girdle hung from one wall. That was something that never went out of fashion on Venus. Perhaps the designs changed, but girdles were always fashionable. Especially chain girdles.

"The chain girdles went out of fashion once, would you believe it?"Minako said. "Venus IV did not fancy it!"

"What did she wear for her coronation, then?"

"She wore Aphrodite's girdle, obviously, but other than that, she preferred clothed belts. Those were more fashionable then the chain belts at her court."

"You should have lent Aphrodite's girldle for the opening."said Ami.

"You think Aphrodite's girdle should have left the palace when it was not on my person?"asked Minako, looking horrified. "Anything were to happen to my ancestress's girdle, I would never forgive myself."

"I like the one jeweled with all the five petal flowers."said Makoto. "Even the buckle."

Five, Aphrodite's own number.

"That one must surely win!"continued Makoto.

Afterwards, several contestants would be wearing and modeling the girdles. The four princesses would be the judges.

At another display were the hats.

"So Mercurian."said Rei, observing a hat with feathers, looking like wings, a design popular on Mercury. "But that is more a headband than an actual hat."

On Mercury, it was practically a lack of respect to not wear any headwear at court, or even anywhere else, even indoors. While on other planets, the ladies wore hats or hatinators outdoors, on Mercury, hats were worn indoors, as well. Right now, one of Ami's ladies was holding her hat. Just like with Aphrodite's girdle, hats were so on Mercury. Shoes, as well, so Mercurian ladies did not wear their dresses with the hems to the ground.

"I wish I were wearing a headband, at least. I feel so…odd, bareheaded."said Ami.

"It does give the impression that the wearer would be walking very fast."observed Minako about the headband. "With the wings, you would just have to walk past, and it would seem like you were hurrying. You'd just need the wings on the shoes."

Mercurian ladies usually wore matching hats and shoes.

"These feathers look more as if they were holding you down, not helping you speed up."

Indeed, one of the hats had such long wings that they almost resembled a veil.

"They almost make a train!"

"It's almost time for the fashion show to start, and we're judging! I hope there'll be something lovely being auctioned!"said Rei.

"Do you plan to buy something?"asked Makoto.

She nodded.

"Everything looks lovely, however. I might not be able to decide on what. Ah, decisions, decisions."


	9. Chapter 9

Ceres, Malwina, Launcecrona and Fayruza curtseyed before Minako and Kunzite's image.

"A perfect curtsey."Minako said, as Ceres was told to rise.

She had been practicing her curtsey several times every day.

"I should complement your dancing master."Kunzite told her.

"Can't I show you how well I have been learning?"she asked.

"You know that's not possible when viewing."

Ceres sighed.

"I hate viewing."she said. "I like seeing better."

"Everyone does."Minako agreed.

"But we will see each other soon enough. And time goes by much more quickly when one keeps busy."said Kunzite.

"Doesn't time go by the exact same rate?"Ceres asked.

Malwina flinched. Not a discussion or lecture about time! Normally, she would have spoken up. They could sometimes be informal at Ceres's court. She remembered just in time, however, that they were not at her court, and her parents were here. Or rather their images were. Her aunt would box her ears.

"Yes!"exclaimed Ceres, knowing just what was going on in Malwina's mind. "A discussion about time! A long one! That would make the Princess of Pluto proud!"

Her parents could tell she was doing it mischievously, probably to frustrate someone. They looked at the three images which stood along with hers. Launcekrona, as always keeping a respectful distance, and anxious that her charge look her best. Fayruza, quiet, and anxious. And Malwina, scowling, irritation and exasperation showing clearly on her face.

"There are some who would say that time doesn't exist."said Kunzite thoughtfully. "That it is not a reality, but a concept."

" _I_ think it's real. I've visited the fourth dimension, you know. And crossed the Time-Space Door."

Kunzite took out his pocket watch.

"It certainly applies is in chronobiology."

He raised an eyebrow at Ceres. Minako looked at her expectantly. Ceres frowned, thinking.

"Time in…life? Like in nocturnal."

They went on for a while. Finally, Kunzite and Minako began to walk, and Ceres, Malwina, Fayruza and Launcekrona's images followed.

"There are about 320 portraits in the Hall."began Ceres.

"About?"asked Minako.

"Uh…"Ceres bit her lip, trying to remember the exact number. "Three hundred and…thirty?"

"Thirty two."Minako corrected.

"Oh. But everyone hanging in the Gallery took part in the in the Great War against Cephei. Most of the portraits here were drawn with the help of several peasants, mixing the paint, preparing the canvases, and such. The painters were Hayate Koyzumi and Nori Sato."

"Can you name me the portraits?"asked Kunzite. "Their rank, as well."

Some she knew by sight. She saw them in her history books. Others she could tell their rank by their uniforms, but couldn't remember the individual.

"It's passable."said Kunzite, after they had gone through the gallery. "But you have quite a ways to go. You know about three quarters or so of the portraits in the gallery. Like I said, passable, but obviously your military history needs more work."

"She did better than I ever did. Both at her age, and older."said Minako. "I was crowned before I learned them. And that because you insisted I learn. So long as I knew the basics, my tutors were satisfied."

Kunzite shook her head.

"No. Not in Shiju's case."he told her.

They moved on to the Field Marshall's Hall. Here there were fewer portraits.

"Here only the greatest military Venus, and the Moon Empire, has ever known, hang."she said. "The ones who have been promoted to field marshall, including my great grandfather. The only ones who are not field marshal are the ones who have been promoted to generalissimo, which is superior to field marshal and any five star rank. So they're still field marshals, but have achieved a higher rank. There were only four who achieved that rank. They were promoted by the Empress of the Moon back then. Um, Selene III."

"There has been a new addition to the Hall."Minako told her.

"The last time there has been has been my grandfather."she said.

"You know that your father was promoted to field marshal some time ago. I decided it was only fitting that his portrait hang among the others in this hall."


	10. Chapter 10

"This is one of the things I certainly look forward to all season."said Kunzite.

It was one of the few things on which he would bet. He wasn't fond of games of chance, but even he sometimes made exceptions, especially when it came to polo and other equestrian sports.

"It's a shame you can't compete."said Minako. "But that would be unfair to the others. It would be obvious who would win!"

Minako was to give the trophies to the winners.

"You could play against me."

"Now that would really be unfair! You know I would lose! I may be the patron, but I'm no good! Besides, I already review the troops, that should be enough!"

"If you could, you would be reviewing the troops in a carriage."

They had that discussion just about every year. Kunzite insisted that she ride horseback. Minako preferred to review the troops in a carriage if she could, which was what she had done, before she was married.

"That doesn't mean I can't ride just as well as anyone!"

Minako wasn't much of an outdoor person. While she liked walking in the gardens, and held banquets and parties outside, riding and hunting certainly weren't her favorite past times.

"Shinju's riding master says she is a very exceptional pupil."said Kunzite. "I wonder who taught _you_. Whoever it was, they weren't very successful, were they?

Kunzite had chosen Ceres's riding master.

"Not very successful, my foot. You should know I can handle a horse just as well as anyone! It just isn't my specialty is all."she added at the end.

"And it shows."

She tapped his shoulder with her fan.

"You're trying to challenge me, but it won't work."

"No, because who would have thought that a senshi, especially the leader of the senshi, would be afraid of something like a horse, especially if I'm not, given that I was thrown off a horse."

"You _what_?!"

Kunzite shrugged.

"Well, yes. You just get back up."

"You-You, if that ever happens to Shinju, thanks to your advice, your stubbornness, I will never forgive you!"exclaimed Minako. "I should immediately give orders that her riding lessons be stopped at once!"

"Not a storm!"

* * *

Ceres loved to ride. If she was told that she wouldn't be allowed to, she might just give way to her temper, and have a tantrum. She just hadn't learned to curb her temper like her parents.

Not long after, the final ball was given, and the season was over. It would be another year.

"I always enjoy going to Ceres."said Minako. "I like to see my old duchy."

"To see your old duchy, or for another reason?"asked Kunzite.


End file.
